


We Didn't Start the Fire

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Mating Rituals, Romance, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: The King of Hell didn't start the fire but he had no problem fanning the flames...especially for his mate.REPOST FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	We Didn't Start the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hell fire is red, Crowley's eyes are black, if you think I own Supernatural you should look into getting your sanity back.
> 
> Disclaimer II: 'We Didn't Start the Fire' is copyright © Billy Joel

Ensly Winchester was an enigma to Crowley. There was something about the middle Winchester sibling that called him to her side on a regular basis. The woman had somehow inherited all of the best Winchester genes – John's drive, Dean's nerve and sense of humor, Sam's empathy, Mary's beauty – and left all the bad bits on the cutting room floor. There was hardly a day that went by without him popping into the bunker to spend just a few moments with her. He, of course, spent most of his time purposely trying to irritate her but that wasn't the point. Why did he feel the need to see the bint at all?

These were the thoughts on Crowley's mind as he materialized in the bunker for his daily visit. The first thing that caught his attention was the blaring music.

“ _Rosenbergs, H-Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom,_

_Brando, The King and I, and The Catcher in the Rye,_

_Eisenhower, vaccine, England's got a new Queen_

_Marchiano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye_

_We didn't start the fire_

_It was always burning_

_Since the world's been turning_

_We didn't start the fire_

_No, we didn't light it_

_But we tried to fight it...”_

Crowley chuckled to himself over the irony of the song playing. He had made deals with more than one of the famous people listed in the lyrics. His mind didn't dwell too long on past clients once he spotted Ensly. She was seated at the table in the library, an old leather bound book open in front of her. She had on jean shorts and was wearing an oversized green Marine Corps sweater that hung off one shoulder. Her dirty-blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun. Thinking herself alone, she was singing along to the music and dancing in her seat as she read.

“ _Buddy Holly, Bun-Hur, s_ _pace monkey, Mafi_ _a_

_Hula hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go_

_U-2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy_

_We didn't start the fire_

_It was always burning_

_Since the world's been turning_

_We didn't start the fire_

_No, we didn't light it_

_But we tried to fight it...”_

For the first time, Crowley knew exactly what he was feeling towards Ensly... lust.... but that wasn't all. He was suddenly overcome with a strong desire to possess and protect the young woman. As he watched her pretty long legs move along to the beat and her curvaceous hips wiggle around in her chair, lust like he had never known before, as a human or demon, coursed through his body. His feet moved of their own accord as he was filled with an all-consuming need to be close to her. He had heard tales of this before but he had never believed that it could actually happen. Not with her! Not with a bloody Winchester!

“ _Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British politician sex_

_JFK, blown away, what else do I have to say?”_

She didn't hear him approach, the music was so loud and she was so caught up in her research. He placed his hands on the back of her chair.

“ _We didn't start the fire_

_It was always burning_

_Since the world's been turning...”_

He swiftly pulled her chair back and spun it around to face him.

“ _No, we didn't light it_

_But we tried to fight it...”_

Ensly was immediately on her feet, knife in hand, ready to fight. She relaxed when she saw that it was him. “Crowley!” she hissed. “What the hell are you doing here?” She dropped the knife onto the table behind her.

It only took him three steps to back her into the table and trap her body with his own. “Mine,” he growled before his mouth came down on hers.

Their lips had barely touched before a bright scarlet light filled the room. Ensly ripped herself out of his arms and clutched at her chest, whimpering in pain just as a burning, searing pain tore through the same spot on his own body. It was happening.

Just as abruptly as everything started, it ceased, and Crowley and Ensly were left clutching their chests and trying to catch their breath.

“What the fuck just happened?” Ensly glared at him as she panted.

Crowley quickly collected himself. “It would appear, Frog, that you are my mate.”

“Don't call me Frog!” She stomped her foot before what he said actually registered. “Just what the hell do you mean that I'm your mate? Me, human,” she pointed at herself, “you, demon.” She pointed at him.

Crowley just took another step forward, his trademark smirk firmly in place as he once again invaded her personal space. He snapped his fingers and the Marine Corps sweater vanished, leaving her in nothing but a black cotton t-shirt bra.

She screeched and moved to cover her chest with her arms. “Crowley, I'm about to get really knife happy! What the hell do you think you're doing?”

This adorable display of anger that had her almost hopping around is exactly why Crowley had nicknamed her Frog. He snapped his fingers again and an antique hand-held mirror appeared in his hand. He held it up so she could see the small red and black flame that was now etched into the skin of her chest directly above her heart.

“Holy Kat Von D, where did that come from?” Ensly grabbed the mirror from him so she could get a better look. In her shock, she had forgotten all about modesty. Her chest was now on full display.

“It's always been there, from the moment of your birth, but, it's been hidden.” He started to slowly unbutton his red dress shirt. “Only to be revealed by your mate's touch... and I've never touched you before today.” He pointed out. “It's called a Heart's Flame and I thought it a myth.” He opened his shirt to reveal the exact same flame above his own heart. “I've never met another mated pair.”

“Why now?” The look on her face was pensive.

“A mate will only feel the pull of their partner when the attraction between the two is... mutual,” he smirked. “It would seem that you want me just as much as I want you, pet.”

“You don't want me.” Ensly shook her head and Crowley noticed that she never said anything about her not wanting him.

“Why do you think I come to this forsaken hell hole on an almost daily basis?” he took the mirror from her hand and vanished it before reaching up to cup her cheek.

“Because you're the suicidal King of Mean who takes pleasure in annoying me?” she mumbled.

Crowley chuckled huskily and leaned in closer until his nose was brushing against hers. “While I won't deny that you're incredibly sexy when you're all fired up, I come because, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I felt this pull towards you. Until today I didn't understand why but I'm completely restless if I go too long without seeing you, pet.”

“I know the feeling,” she met his eyes and admitted. “But this is wrong. We're on opposite sides of the fight.”

“When was the last time I truly stood against you and your idiot brothers? How many times have I stepped in and actually helped?” He was speaking against her full mouth and it would be so easy to just lean in and kiss her again but he wanted her to accept their bond first. “Accept your place as my mate and the only place you'll ever find me standing is by your side... no matter which side you're on,” he found himself promising.

“But why?” She was stubbornly refusing to give into what he knew she was feeling.

“Because I know how rare a demon finding their mate is. I know that there is nothing but a happy existence... and a lot of incredible sex, in our future. You were literally made just for me; created to be my perfect match in every way. Who alive, demon, angel, or human, wouldn't want that?” He couldn't help himself, keeping his hand on her cheek, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

“A crazy person.” She surprised him by closing the remaining distance between them and sealing her lips to his.

Once Crowley felt her tongue at the seam of his lips, he growled low in his throat and took control of the kiss. He swept his tongue into her mouth, exploring, showing her just how good he was capable of making her feel.

They were both left gasping for breath when they finally parted. “Does this mean you accept your place as my mate, Ensly?” It was probably the first time he had ever used her given name.

Ensly buried her face in the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. “My brothers are going to murder me but... yeah, I accept.” She spoke against his skin. Feeling her lips moving and her warm breath upon his flesh, Crowley found his pants growing tighter. There was still one part of the mating ritual left to complete. He pulled back a little so he could claim her mouth once again.

“What the fuck?!” Dean's angry yell broke them apart. “Crowley, you're about to die bloody.”

Dean looked ready to kill, seeing his little sister half-dressed and in the arms of the King of Hell. Sam, on the other hand, looked more shocked than anything else, his eyes on the flame etched into his big sister's skin. He reached out and stopped Dean from charging. “He didn't force her... he can't.” He turned to look at Crowley. “You two get out of here, I'll explain it to him.”

Crowley didn't need to be told twice. He snapped his fingers and he and Ensly were gone.

“Care to fucking explain?!” Dean rounded on Sam. “Where did he take Ensly?”

“Home... I think,” Sam replied shortly. “Did you see the marks on their chests?”

“No, I'm not in the habit of checking out my sister's tits,” Dean replied sarcastically.

“Those were Heart's Flames. Ensly is Crowley's mate.”

“And we're okay with this _because_...?” Dean prompted.

“Because, according to lore, only demons that have been declared redeemable by God bear the Heart's Flame mark.” Sam smirked. “That's why mated pairs are so rare... not a whole hell of a lot of redeemable demons out there. The demon's mate is a human created by God to be their perfect match. The demon will never do anything to make their mate unhappy or go against their mate's wishes... and Crowley's mate is _Ensly_.”

A look of realization passed over Dean's face before burst out laughing. “Our sister has the King of Hell whipped.”

Sam grimaced. “Yeah, but for all intents and purposes, we just got Crowley as our brother-in-law.

That sobered Dean up really quick... and made him decide that he no longer wanted to be sober. “I need a drink.”

Ensly giggled as Cowley snapped his fingers and a familiar song started playing as he settled between her welcoming thighs. She was laying naked on black satin sheets in a luxurious bedroom, the location of which she honestly didn't know or care.

“ _Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team_

_Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland_

_Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Khrushchev_

_Princess Grace, Peyton Place, trouble in the Suez...”_

Crowley rubbed himself against her wet folds and dropped a quick, soft kiss on her lips. “Are you ready, pet?”

Unable to form words in her wanton state, she simply moaned and nodded her consent before he slid inside her in one smooth stroke, letting her feel every inch of what he had sold his soul to obtain.

“ _We didn't start the fire_

_It was always burning_

_Since the world's been turning_

_We didn't start the fire_

_No, we didn't light it_

_But we tried to fight it”_

As they moved, completely in sync with one another, Ensly was feeling nothing but a white haze of pleasure that ran through her entire body. Crowley's hands were everywhere – her breasts, her hips, her stomach – and slowly watching him come undone above her only turned her on more. “Please.” What she was begging for, she didn't know.

Crowley's hand tangled in her hair and he pulled her mouth to his in a hungry kiss as his thrusts started to become more erratic. “Who do you belong to?” he demanded. He snaked a hand down in between them and started rubbing slow circles over her little bundle of nerves as he gave a short, sharp thrust to get her attention. “Tell me who you belong to and I'll let you cum, pet.” He applied a little more pressure to her clit but not enough to allow her to go over the edge.

“You, damn it!” Ensly cried, arching up, desperate for release. “I belong to you, Crowley!”

“Good girl.” That was what Crowley needed to hear. The pressure on her clit increased and she came, screaming his name as he spilled himself inside her and a blue light flashed between their chests.

Careful not to collapse on top of her, Crowley pulled out and rolled onto his back, pulling her with him to rest on his chest as he held her close.

“What the hell was that light?” Ensly was still trying to catch her breath.

“The bond completing itself. You're stuck with me now, Frog.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She picked her head up off of his chest and kissed him. “I'm completely okay with that. Turns out you were right about the incredible sex.”

Crowley simply laughed before flipping her over onto her back and kissing her, intent on starting round two.

_ **FINIS** _


End file.
